Perpetual Refutability
by pentagonofpeople
Summary: A large collection of one-shot pokemon battle stories for your reading pleasure.


Welcome to my new series! I had amassed a few short fights unrelated to my other projects, so I decided to lump them together in this.

Interesting thing with the first three chapters (once I upload the next two) is that they are vaguely connected, and happen in chronological order, but I wrote them in reverse order (I started with what will be ch 3, and ch 1 is the one I wrote most recently at the time of this writing). This happened by completely by chance.

Anyway, relevant to the first chapter, this was a request from /vp/, the second request I've ever gotten.  
>Pay attention to the names in this chapter, I tried to follow a theme with the two groups, and put in a few puns at one point.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes... this power"<p>

"Rogue! It worked! You're a scizor!"

"Don't call me Rogue, I am beyond that now. From this point on, you will refer to me as 'Hasamu'"

The newly formed scizor stood among a large group of scythers who were admiring his newfound strength, 'but wait', Hasamu wondered, 'just how much strength do I have?'

"Insidious", Hasamu called, looking over to one of the scythers.

"Yes, Ro-I mean, Hasamu?"

"I need a way to test myself"

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. Get everybody ready. We're going clan hunting"

A lone pawniard paced about a sizable forest clearing. Young Errtu had only recently been made a sentry, and was nervous despite how relatively quiet his post on the edge of his clan's land was.

Errtu heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around but found nothing. He pushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him. Better not to alert the clan on something that might just be a harmless caterpie... But just in case…

Errtu lit a small fire over the freshly fallen snow and immediately stamped it out; a small amount of smoke rising above the canopy. He relaxed a bit knowing that the others would arrive any minute now.

Hasamu was watching the little one from the bushes. Seeing that Errtu had finally let his guard down, Hasamu sprang out and delivered a high-speed punch, sending Errtu flying into a tree.

Sparks were flying across Errtu's blurry field of vision. as he looked up towards a red mass moving steadily toward him.

"It's going to take a while", the shape said, "to get used to not having blades"

The dazed Errtu could barely make out what Hasamu was saying, and only managed to hack and cough as a reply.

"However", Hasamu continued, opening his right hand wide and moving it toward Errtu's head, "there is one thing nice about these claws"

Errtu's head fully enveloped, Hasamu clamped down. Errtu's decapitated body flopped to the ground as a sizable group entered the clearing.

Hasamu analyzed them. A single bisharp stood at the front; the blue pawniard by its side had six red ones following close behind.

'Perfect'

"I am the one know as Nommus. This land is owned by my clan and as such-"The bisharp trailed off seeing Hasamu raise his arm to eye level with the chieftain. He opened his hand, letting the head of young Errtu fall to the ground while saying, "I recognize skill, not land", Hasamu kicked the head, which rolled to the feet of Nommus.

Nommus was now visibly shaking with rage at the sheer disrespect Hasamu was showing, "That is it!" Nommus shouted, "Xina! Maxis! Attack!"

"Now, now", Hasamu shook his head, "I want a fair fight. Grifter, extortion; clear the way"

Two green blurs went by where the pawniards were, causing them to vanish. Nommus quickly looked around for the missing members.

Two green blurs went by where the pawniards were, causing them to vanish. Nommus quickly looked around for the missing members, finding them on the edge of the clearing, already engaged in battle with two scythers. Nommus panicked and quickly scanned the area, looking for other scythers that might intercept the others. Seeing nobody, Nommus gave the signal for the rest of the clan to advance.

Hasamu simply sighed and shook his head as the pawniards ran toward him, "I told you, I want a fair fight", he began; the first pawniard leapt toward Hasamu only to be tackled to the outer rim of the clearing by a hidden scyther, the others following with the same action to the same result; once the clan's underlings were cleared, Hasamu finished his statement with, "and the means one on one"

Nommus calmed down a bit and considered the idea for a moment.

"Very well, may I at least know who I am fighting, since it's apparently so personal?"

"Now we're talking. You can call me Hasamu. You don't know me, but I know of you, Nommus, your clan is famous for its strength."

Nommus seemed amused by this, "How flattering. Now that the pleasantries are over with, I believe that I was going to do something; like this!"

The bisharp rushed in, bladed hand pulled back as he closed the distance before jabbing it forward.

Hasamu easily parried the attack, but Nommus expected this and dropped to the ground whiles hooking the mantis' leg to knock the bandit leader down.

As Hasamu regained his stance, he caught a glimpse at the chaos that occupied the edge of the clearing.

One of his former equals, a female scyther by the name of Harmatia, was engaged in combat with the blue pawniard known as Xzanos.

The pawniard stood on shaky legs as Harmatia drew steadilly closer, she was obviously enjoying the torment she was putting him through.

"Come on", she cooed, "I don't bite, I just slash and tear"

Xzanos backed away slowly; fear overcame him when he cornered himself against a tree. He looked up at Harmatia who, noticing this, lurched forwards an inch.

The sudden movement made Xzanos flinch; Harmatia laughed at the pawniard that now just sobbed quietly to himself.

Inspired by the success of his follower, Hasamu got back up with renewed vigor and a cunning plan.

The scizor began running towards Nommus in a zigzag motion; jolting back and forth faster and faster, until there appeared to be two of him, then three, then even more; Nommus was quickly surrounded by the multitude of copies that now began to speak, "confused, are you? Which is the real me? All? None?"

"You underestimate me, Hasamu. I know the 'double team' trick full well"

"It's a shame that the rest of your clan doesn't share your expertise"

Hasamu ceased maintenance of part of his illusion so that the chieftain could see the situation between Xzanos, the cowardly pawniard, and Harmatia, the sadistic scyther.

"That worthless pawniard!" Nommus shouted, distracted.

Hasamu took the opening. Dashing forward at full speed with his claws held to his chest, he executed a series of rapid punches.

Nommus staggered back but retained enough composure to lash out at the figure that made contact only to find that Hasamu had switched places with one of his illusory images, and was currently behind the chieftain with both claws opened wide. Hasamu slashed down with the sharp point of his metal claws, raking his opponent across the back.

Cries of agony rang throughout the forest, though went unheard over the cacophony of the miniature war that surrounded them. While Nommus was writhing in pain on the ground, Hasamu took a moment to observe his brethren along the side lines, though wasn't pleased with what he saw.

In her cockiness, Harmatia had let Xzanos escape. Not only that, but all around Hasamu, the scythers were being decimated.

Maxis had Deprivation pinned; Guile staggered away into the forest, heavily injured from Xina's attack; Catharsis was in tears at the hands of Shikur; Grifter was nowhere to be found; even Despot was being overpowered.

Hasamu's attention fell to the amputated arm of Evisceration, which had been thrown to Hasamu's feet by Kurish.

The scizor picked up the scyther's arm as the bisharp finally stood. Nommus strack a fighting pose; though Hasamu moved not, his illusions having long since vanished, Hasamu calmly spoke, "When I first came here, it was to test my strength. And though I have been fighting you, it was your clan's members who showed me my true limitations"

Hasamu exteded the fallen scyther's blade, but flipped it so that it was aimed at the scizor's own stomach.

"What are you doing?" Nommus questioned, all the scythers and pawniards ceased their fighting to observe the scizor who continued his speech by saying, "I may have physical strength, but I am not strong enough to let my brothers and sisters die just to satisfy my own curiosity. I hope that through this, you may forgive my siblings; they were simply following my orders."

With that, Hasamu plunged the arm of his comrade into his own stomach, "Ah, Evisceration, your blades always were the sharpest"

"Wait! Hasamu!" One of the scythers protested, but the scizor just pulled up on the blade, cutting through more of his vitals and forcing it all the way through his back.

Hasamu fell to the ground, lifeless.

The peace between the two clans was an uneasy, though lasting one. Hasamu was remembered through tales of battle passed down through the future generations of Nommus' clan, and was immortalized among the scyther tribe for showing something they had never seen before:

Honor.


End file.
